


show me your teeth

by estherroberts



Category: Ars Paradoxica (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: dorm life! gays! vampires! happy halloween!





	show me your teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm a vampire, babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261736) by [summerwoodsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwoodsmoke/pseuds/summerwoodsmoke). 



> thanks to alex as always for reading and thanks also for writing about vampires cuz you totally inspired my 3:15 am brain to do....this shit
> 
> (you don't need to read her fic to understand this one, they're totally separate. but if you're not reading it, you SHOULD be)

they’re sitting on the bed next to each other, bridget’s clip lights giving the room a soft glow. her roommate’s away for the weekend and they’ve been watching movies on her laptop all night, cuddling and trying really hard to pretend esther didn’t get turned into a literal vampire two days ago. 

that is, until bridget brings it up. “you’re going to have to eat eventually.” 

“i don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“you’re _starving_ yourself, ettie, this isn’t a good idea!” 

“do you have any suggestions? it’s not like i can walk into the caf and be like, ‘oh, yeah i need special accommodations, have you got any o-negative?’” 

“i mean, you COULD.” 

“shut up,” esther smiles and gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

“i do have a suggestion.”

“oh, no.” 

bridget picks up esther’s hand and kisses her once on each knuckle. “bite me.” 

“no.” everything in esther’s body is telling her that that is a very very good idea, which is precisely which she’s refusing. 

“oh, come on. i’ve always wondered what if felt like. plus,” she smiles, “it’s a _learning_ opportunity. what kind of a scientist would you be if you passed this up?”

it doesn’t take much more than that to convince her. 

esther sinks her fangs into bridget’s neck and bridget makes a sound halfway between a gasp and a moan. _oh god_ , esther thinks, _this was a mistake._ she’s going to have more trouble maintaining control than she thought. 

bridget’s blood is warm, sort of a thinner texture than esther would’ve figured—she wishes she was taking notes—and it has a bit of a bite, kind of like a wine? but it’s more than that, it’s not just good, it’s _necessary_ and she’s drinking it too fast and she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to stop. shit. shitshitshitshit. 

bridget grabs esther’s thigh, her nearly nonexistent fingernails still finding a way to dig in, and esther somehow pulls herself away. 

“i’m so sorry,” she whispers, wiping away the blood that trickles down her chin. she’s still sort of panicking, which is weird without a heartbeat, but she thinks if she had one it would be hammering. 

“for _what_!” 

“that was so dangerous! i didn’t know how to stop, bridge, i was gonna…” 

“it doesn’t matter,” she shakes her head, “it might have felt like a long time to you, but it was only a few seconds. you didn’t hurt me. and goddamn, all it did was turn me on.” 

“oh. well that’s an interesting side effect, i think that’s worth looking into, maybe like there’s something in my DNA that causes it, sort of an entrapment thing, maybe, which would make it easier for—“

bridget, still bleeding a little, takes esther’s face in her hands. “shush.” 

“ _oh_.” 

she presses her forehead up against esther’s and asks, “did you get enough to eat?”

“uh.” it takes esther a minute to figure out what track bridget’s mind is on, but she’s pretty sure she’s back to talking about blood? on which count esther is covered for at least the next couple days. but it might be better to ask. or maybe not, as bridget’s already kissing her. 

esther leans into it, wraps her arms around bridget and pulls her closer, and bridget’s sucking on her bottom lip, and yeah, okay, this night is going to go a lot better from here on out. 


End file.
